


Surprise!

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Victoria's birthday and Adam has gone to a big effort to make the day special for her, with a surprise party planned at the pub with the whole village. Aaron is tired of the interfering of everyone in his life, wanting to push them all away so he can deal with himself alone. With Andy living at the pub, Aaron finds it increasingly difficult to remain at the house and so stays away from the party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the recent spoilers, I've decided to do a kind of, prediction fanfic with a mix of what I want to happen and what I think will happen. Let's see how terrible I am at predictions! :P Remember that some of the spoilers I'm basing this off might not be Robron related at all!

It's March 31st. Victoria's birthday. Adam hasn't been planning it long, but he's gone to a lot of trouble to give Victoria a very special day with a big party at the pub with all the village invited!

A lot has happened over the last few weeks. With everything with Lachlan and Alicia, Andy and Val, the village is excited for a time of togetherness and celebrate the young aspiring chef's birthday in peace.

Well, all but one person.

 

**

 

"Come on, she'll be here any minute!"

Adam was on edge. Everything had to be perfect. It was the first birthday they were spending together since they got back together and Adam was determined to get everything right.

"Calm down, she's getting her nails done then she's coming here thinking we're taking her out for a family meal. Bernice will ring when she's on her way back!" Diane chirped, nervous and excited for Victoria's arrival.

 

Chas walked through to the bar, looking exhausted. She was just so worried about Aaron. Despite her attempts to make things better for him, she just couldn't get through to him. He said everything was fine - but Chas had been through this all before and knew he wasn't fine. But what could she do? If Aaron didn't let her in, let anybody in, she could only try and try again.

 

"You alright love?" Diane asked, seeing Chas's expression.

"Yeah fine, just a bit tired. Excited for the party!" Chas replied, plastering a smile on her face.

"Where's Aaron?" Adam was becoming increasingly nervous.

"He said he just had to pop up to the scrap yard, he'll be back in time!" Chas replied again, unconvincingly.

Just as she said that, the doors flung open, and in came a crowd of villagers, all ready to celebrate.

Within the group, walked in Chrissie and Robert, Robert with a faint bruise, still marked by his encounter with Aaron the previous week.

 

Chas sneered at him, before turning her head and placing herself at the opposite end of the bar.

"How long she gonna be?" Robert shouted, catching the attention of Adam and Diane.

"Not long now, gonna have to get everyone quiet before she comes in!" Diane laughed.

"Not too quiet, she'll know something's up if someone isn't making noise!" Robert laughed back.

 

The mood in the pub was uplifting. Everyone was in a much better mood than they had been for weeks. Even Alicia had a genuine smile on her face, serving Chrissie with a drink with a kind thank you back from her.

But still Chas sat, worried about her son.

 

 

**

 

Aaron arrived at the scrap yard, panting and coughing, clutching his trainers as he sat at his desk chair. He noticed some blood seeping through the hole in the bottom of his shoe, but instead of tending to it, he just wiped the excess blood that had fallen to the floor and discarded the tissue he used in the bin. He didn't care. It had happened so much recently.

 

Aaron flicked his fingers through the papers on his desk. Nothing to do. No work to do. He'd already done it all, and checked it over twice. Suddenly, his phone lit-up. It was Adam. He knew what he wanted. But he didn't want to answer. He didn't want to return to the pub. He simply let it ring.

 

The phone fell silent, and he sat back in his chair, twiddling his phone between his fingers. He really ought to go back. He didn't want to make an entrance. Any attention he had gotten recently only caused concern or pain. He didn't want that.

 

_No, I'll stay here and do something_

 

Aaron rose to his feet and walked back outside, and peered around. Nothing to do. Damn. Oh well. Run it is then!

 

**

 

 

"Shh, she's here" everyone whispered, trying to hide despite the fact that Victoria would immediately suspect something the moment she walked in.

 

"I don't know, I think Kerry's messed up one of my nails-"

**"SURPRISE!"**

Victoria leapt out of her skin as everyone jumped into the air and shouted, clapping and raising their glasses into the air.

"I knew you were planning something!" Victoria laughed, holding her head in one hand out of embarrassment yet incredibly happy.

Everyone smiled with glee, happy the surprise had been effective.

The music roared, the atmosphere was electric. Everyone was having such a good time. Even Chas was beginning to push things with Aaron to the back of her mind. She had to celebrate Victoria's birthday. It's what Aaron would want. What Katie would of wanted. So she picked up a glass and entered the other side of the bar and danced with Victoria.

 

 

**

 

 

One foot in front of the other. Step by step. Aaron couldn't feel the pain. His feet were numb. He had started with a slow pace, but he'd been running for a while now, his speed had picked up. Aaron wasn't thinking. He was hardly breathing. Just running.

 

But even Aaron has his limits.

 

Aaron froze on the spot, clenching his throat. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he had a ton of bricks on his shoulders. His head was spinning, his legs were weak. He couldn't stand any more. Aaron fell to his knees. His eyes wide, trying to catch a breath. But he couldn't. Aaron's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he descended to the floor rapidly. His head impacted the floor and slightly bounced off the ground from the impact. Aaron was motionless.

 

 

**

 

"He's not answering!" Adam bellowed.

"He'll be running late that's all." Chas replied, again unconvincing with what she had said. "He'll be here."

"I've got to run up to the farm anyway" Pete interjected. "I'll pop into the yard and see if he's there if you want?"

"If you don't mind mate" Adam sighed.

Chas just looked at Adam. She knew he was disappointed. But she knew her son wasn't in the place to celebrate.

 

Meanwhile, Victoria sat at her chair, with a tear running down her cheek.

"What's up?" asked Robert.

"I feel bad. I'm sat here celebrating my birthday when Andy is going through hell!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. We've just gotta get him through this. Katie would want you to celebrate your birthday"

With those words, Victoria smiled at her brother.

"I'm glad you're here."

The siblings smiled to each other, before Robert picked his sisters hand up to dance.

 

 

**

 

Pete had been going steadily along in his car. Listening to the music, still in the party mood.

His eyes squinted. _What's that?_ he thought.

As his car approached the object in the road, Pete had come to the realization. It was a person.

Pete halted his car and jumped out.

"Aaron?!"

Pete knelt besides Aaron's lifeless body, putting his ear to Aaron's chest, the mouth. hit. He's not breathing. Pete pulled out his phone and dials 999.

"Ambulance please!"

 

**

 

The pub had only gotten louder. Everyone was having fun. Chas had a big smile all over her face. This was what they all needed.

Debbie was smiling at the bar, before her phone lit up.

"Hello?" she shouted. She stood silent trying to listen, before her face dropped.

She looked into the crowd of the pub, before she spotted her.

"CHAS!"

Chas jolted into the air, her lit-up face looking to Debbie, who's face was pale.

"It's Aaron"

Chas's face dropped too. Her stomach was in knots. She knew this couldn't be good.

Everyone had heard Debbie. and was watching Chas dart across the room. Victoria and Adam had stopped dancing, while Robert broke the hold he had around his wife's waist and looked to Chas, hearing Aaron's name.

Chas stumbled as she took the phone from Debbie, listening to Pete on the other end.

"Oh my god..... is he alright?......... what do you mean he's not breathing?!..... where are you, I'm coming now!"

Chas was frantic.

"Chas?" Adam shouted.

"It's Aaron. He's collapsed, Pete's found him in the middle of the road not breathing, I've got to go."

Adam jumped from his seat and darted to the door with Chas, looking to Victoria who gave him a look as if to give him permission to leave.

"I'll drive you!" shouted Cain, who had only just sat down with a pint.

The whole pub had fallen silent, only the music in the background.

"Oh my god." Moira whispered.

Robert's face was stern. He didn't know what to do or say. But luckily, his expression was just the same as everyone else's. Shock.

 

 

**

 

The paramedics wheeled Aaron's still towards the ambulance. 

"I've got no pulse here" one of them shouted to the other, just as they placed the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

Chas and Adam darted from Cain's car which had furiously arrived at the scene, Chas gasping as she saw her son.

"Is he okay? Is he breathing? I'm his mother" The words were hardly audible from her mouth.

"We have to get him to hospital fast, get in" they shouted.

Chas jumped into the ambulance, as did Adam.

"I'll follow you in the car" Cain shouted, darting back to his car to rush off.

"I'll go back to the pub" Peter shouted back, also rushing into his car.

 

 

**

 

"How is he? Is he okay?" a frantic Victoria shouted as Pete walked through the door.

"Well?" Robert shouted, realizing his reaction may have seemed a little strong.

"He's collapsed, they think it's his heart... but he wasn't breathing" Pete replied sombrely.

Everyone's faces were sour. This wasn't what the party was supposed to turn into.

As they all stood in silence, an oblivious Paddy walked through the door.

"Who's died? I thought this was supposed to be a party?!" Paddy laughed.

Everyone just looked at him, as his face became serious.

"It's Aaron, he's been in an accident. Chas, Adam and Cain are on their way to the hospital now." Moira replied.

Paddy was shocked.

"I... I'll have to go." he murmured, still processing what he'd heard.

"I'll come with you" Victoria shouted.

"I don't have a car though?!" Paddy had realized Rhona had the car.

"I can drive you!" Robert piped up, realizing he had Chrissie's car, and gave him an excuse to see Aaron.

Paddy didn't even think about it, he just wanted to get to Aaron. Paddy, Victoria, joined by Moira, all followed Robert as he headed out, giving Chrissie a quick glance as she shot him a look, almost scolding him for offering himself. But he didn't even notice. He was too determined to get to the hospital.

 

 

**

 

"I knew there was something wrong with him. I should of kept pushing. I shouldn't of let him deal with his issues alone. Why did I let this happen?"

 

Cain and Adam look slightly confused.

"None of this is your fault" Cain mused, not wanting Chas to blame herself.

Chas then burst into tears once more, clasping her head with her hands.

"How is he?!" Paddy shouted, rapidly walking closer to Chas.

Victoria moved to Adam's side and Moira to Cain's, as Robert stood back.

"What's he doing here?!" Chas snapped.

"He gave us a lift" Victoria replied, slightly confused by her outburst.

Chas looked like she wanted to kill him, but Paddy broke her stare.

"Chas, how is he?!"

In that moment, the doctor arrived, and looked straight to Chas.

"Miss Dingle?"

"Yes? How is my son?"

The doctor looked at her with sympathy.

"He's not great. We managed to get him breathing again, but we had to rush him straight into surgery. We've discovered that Aaron has stress cardiomyopathy. He's stable at the minute, but we've had to put him into a medically induced coma and place him on a ventilator for now as we wait to see what the surgery has achieved."

Chas looked at the doctor confused. "Wait stress what? What's that?"

"Basically his heart has momentarily failed. His heart muscle has weakened due to intense physical or emotional stress. It seems Mr. Livesy has gone through a traumatic time which has resulted in his health declining and resulted in this shock attack."

They all gasp, and Robert can't help but filled with guilt. Chas darts her eyes towards him.

"This is-" but Paddy stops her. He knows nothing good could come of her lashing out. Chas bites her tongue.

"Can I see him?" Chas muttered.

"Only two of you I'm afraid."

Chas grabs Paddy's arm and they walk alongside the doctor.

Robert watches on at the two walk off, then peering to his sister who is sat comforting her boyfriend, alongside Cain and Moira.


	2. Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter. With nothing to do but to wait for Aaron to wake up, everyone but Chas and Adam returned home from the hospital, including a guilt ridden Robert.
> 
> It's the next morning, and as usual, gossip was rife in the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a little more adventurous... not what I think will happen but what I want :P

Victoria walked through the back room of the pub, walking to Diane and hugging her.

"I bet this wasn't how you expected your birthday to go eh pet?" Diane whispered, comforting Victoria.

"I'm just worried. Worried for Aaron, worried for Adam, Paddy and Chas. It'd kill them if the worse happened."

"Stop that!" Diane snapped politely. "He's going to be fine, he's in the best place. Look at Val, she was on deaths door and she's back in the village ordering Eric around!"

In that moment, Andy had walked through the back room.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't come last night, I didn't feel like facing it..." he murmured.

"Don't worry about it! It ended up ending early though..." Diane replied.

"Why?"

"There had been an accident. Aaron had collapsed outside the village. Pete found him, Adam and Chas have been at the hospital all night.

Andy was taken back, but he was still emotionless.

"Oh..."

Andy sloped back into the back room. Diane and Victoria just looked at each other.

 

**

 

Adam was woken as a nurse entered the room. He looked up and saw Chas. She looked terrible. It was obvious she hadn't slept. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were swollen. She sat in her chair staring at her son.

"Sorry, I just have to check some stuff."

Chas and Adam pulled themselves up.

"How is he? Any improvement?"

"A little, it's baby steps. The doctor thinks he'll be able to come off of the ventilator later, and they'll take him out of the coma."

Adam and Chas gave a brief sigh of relief.

In that moment, Paddy walked through the door.

He didn't have to ask. He just looked at Chas. Paddy was in a similar position. His eyes were red, his expression was tense.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop last night." he muttered.

"Don't worry, you've got Leo to think about, plus, there was nothing you could do." Adam explained.

Adam then explained to Paddy what the doctors had said, before exiting to get a drink.

"This is his fault. You know that don't you?" Chas muttered, now staring at Paddy.

"I know. But we both know what Aaron is like. No one could of known this would happen."

Chas gave him an evil look.

"Come on Chas. Robert is a lot of things... but I do think he genuinely doesn't want to hurt Aaron. His face yesterday, it said a lot."

But Chas wasn't having it. "Why was he even here?!"

"He gave us a lift. I didn't even think, I just wanted to get here. But doesn't that say something? That he wanted to know?"

Chas's face softened, but only slightly. She just stared at her son again.

 

**

 

 

Chrissie walked into the living room of Home Farm, looking at Robert, who was sat on the chair, whiskey in hand.

"Why didn't you come to bed?"

Robert was woken from his trance-like-state.

"I.. I didn't want to wake you. It was late when I came in."

Chrissie looked closer at her husbands face.

"Are you okay?"

Robert changed his expression, trying not to give away his feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just brought back a lot of memories and that, it was hard seeing his family so broken up about him."

Chrissie couldn't seem less interested.

"Me and dad are going to go pick Lucky up later, do you wanna come with us?"

Robert hesitated.

"I've got some stuff to do... I'm gonna see if Adam needs any help with the yard, what with everything going on."

Chrissie just tutted to herself. But Robert didn't care.

 

**

 

 

Back at the hospital, Chas, Paddy and Adam were stood watching intently into the hospital room Aaron was.

"Come on mate" Adam whispered, hopeful.

Chas grabbed both Adam and Paddy's hands, clutching them tightly. All three of them looked to each other. Filled with hope.

The doctor looked out to them, signalling they were about to take him out of his coma and off the ventilator...

 

Moment of truth.

 

 

**

 

 

"Poor lad. He never seems to get the happy ending" Alicia expressed, as she served her sister a drink.

Robert entered the pub, finding Diane and Victoria huddled together at the bar.

"Hey, how's Aaron?" he asked intently.

"I don't know, Adam said he'd phone if there was any change, I've not heard from him since we left last night."

Robert's face clenched. He just wanted to know how he was.

 

The pub was alight with talking. Robert stood while he held a whisky Alicia served him, listening as the various people gossiped around him.

He wasn't totally paying attention, but he'd here fragments of conversation.

"He's done stuff like this before hasn't he?"..."Remember how he was at the funeral?"...."I feel sorry for his mother, being put through that"

Robert just shut his eyes tightly. It was eating him up inside.

"Oh, so this is you doing business is it?" Chrissie joked, walking through the door.

Robert wasn't in the mood.

"I was just asking how Aaron was."

He continued to sit on his stool, taking a small gulp of his drink. He and Chrissie stood for several seconds in silence.

"Are you not even going to ask?" Chrissie snapped.

Robert turned his head swiftly "What?"

"I've just brought my son, your stepson, back home to the village and you don't even care enough to ask how he is?"

Robert tutted and rolled his eyes. But Chrissie noticed.

"You just don't care do you? I thought we were a family but obviously not-"

"Just back off will you?!" Robert shouted. "There are more important things than your son returning to the village. Last time I checked, he was alive and well."

Robert regretted his outburst, but it had happened already.

"Well excuse me for thinking you'd give a damn!"

Chrissie stormed from the bar, rushing out of the pub.

Robert rolled his eyes, he knew she didn't deserve that. Well, maybe she did. But still..

Robert was about to get out of his seat and walked towards the door, when Victoria's phone rang.

"Adam?.......... oh my god, that's great news!"

Robert stopped in his tracks and turned back, resting back on the bar.

Victoria hung up the phone.

"They've taken Aaron off the ventilator, he's breathing by himself again! They think he'll wake up soon!" she announced.

Robert let out a small smile and a deep breath out.

"That's great news!" Diane sighed.

"Adam said they're all coming home. Chas wanted to stay but she's gonna pop back and get some of Aaron's stuff and head straight back." Victoria continued.

Robert's mind began to spin. He had an idea.

"I'll see you in a bit!" he muttered, before grabbing his coat and rushing out the door.

 

He shouldn't. He should stayed at the pub and not bothered. He should of ran after his wife and made things up to her, apologize to her, ask her about her son. Their son. Go home and live his life. His happy life with his wife and stepchild. Things had been difficult but he could work through them.

 

No.

 

He had to go. Robert rushed to his car, swung open the door, climbed in and rushed off. He had his destination.

 

 

**

 

The hospital was quiet. Aaron was still asleep. He hadn't woken up yet.

The door to Aaron's hospital door opened slowly, and Robert popped his head through.

 

He looked peaceful. Robert had never seen Aaron asleep, relaxed.

 

His stomach was in knots. He didn't know to act. He didn't know how to feel. Not in himself, he felt horrible, guilty. But towards Aaron. What did he actually feel for the guy who laid before him?

 

Robert awkwardly sat in the chair beside Aaron's bedside. Now he was here, he wasn't sure what to do.

 

"I'm not used to you being this quiet" Robert joked. Not sure what he was doing.

"You've normally threatened me or insulted me by now. Maybe you should fatally injure yourself more often" he continued. That joke was in poor taste. He regretted saying it.

"You're not even in a coma any more, your probably just asleep. So you probably can't even here me.... you probably wouldn't of listened even if you could."

Robert felt a little silly. But he didn't want to leave.

"Look. I know you can't hear me. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've put you through this mess. I shouldn't... I shouldn't of dragged you in. I should of thought of how I was acting around you. Making you think we could be more. Because, you know we can't.. right? I can't do that. I... I can't be that person for you. You were right, you deserve better. You deserve someone who can be who you want them to be. Who can be who they want to be.... I don't want to hurt you. I don't wanna see you do the things you've been doing. I'd rather not have you at all than have you like this. I..I..."

Robert couldn't talk any more. He stopped himself. He just cried into his hand.

He didn't notice. But Aaron's eyes flickered. He moved his head slightly, looking around a little.

"You don't have to be who I want... you just have to be you." Aaron muttered, almost under his breath.

Robert's face peered up, tears still streaming down his face.

"Where am I?" Aaron breathed.

"Hospital. You collapsed. Something to do with your heart. Your okay though, aren't you?"

"My heads banging" Aaron laughed, before coughing.

Robert stood up and grabbed a cup of water, pushing it to Aaron's lips. "Better?"

Aaron nodded slightly.

"My mum?"

"At home, she was just going back to pick some stuff up. She'll be mad you woke up before she got back!"

"You should probably go then."

Robert wasn't sure if to be disappointed or not.

"I... I'm glad your okay."

"Thanks... I mean it. And I'm sorry too."

Robert smiled slightly, nodding his head, before slowly pacing out of the door.

Aaron looked at the ceiling, holding back his tears.

Robert stood against the door to Aaron's hospital room. Wiping the tears from his own eyes.

"Is he okay?"

Robert knew that voice. It was Chas.

He quickly wiped his face, before rushing off in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue.... wait and see ;)


End file.
